This invention relates to a splice module for use in optical fiber alignment.
JP-A 2002-48934 discloses a splice module for use in optical fiber alignment. In the splice module, there are a substrate and a presser plate, wherein the substrate is formed with a plurality of grooves, each of which extends in a predetermined direction. The presser plate is arranged on the substrate to define a plurality of passage ways, each of which is for receiving and aligning the ends of optical fibers. In particular, the presser plate is formed with a plurality of guide portions, which are positioned in accordance with the respective grooves to substantially enlarge the opposite ends of each groove. The splice module can provide an insertion ease.
JP-A 2001-201668 discloses another splice module for optical fibers. The splice module has two plates, one of which is formed with a plurality of grooves, while the other is arranged thereon to render the grooves a plurality of passage ways for receiving and aligning optical fibers.
However, there is no consideration as to a suitable relation between passage ways and optical fibers. For example, the splice module according to JP-A 2002-48934 cannot achieve a precise alignment of optical fibers because the sectional area of each passage way is too large to do that. If the passage way has a small cross section, an alignment precision might increase. However, load upon insertion of the optical fibers into the splice module also increase. This means that an unsuitable small cross section of the passage way makes it difficult that the splice module receives a large number of optical fibers.